


Date Night feat. Bobble Hat

by nonnie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Time, Flirting, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnie/pseuds/nonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a librarian who knits, Castiel is a mechanic with a poetic heart, they're having a night out together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night feat. Bobble Hat

"An internal combustion engine is a work of art," Castiel says. He's listing over to one side, cheeks slightly flushed from the beer they've been drinking all evening, but the intensity of his frown hasn't lightened up. If anything, he's scowling even harder at Dean, as though Dean'd personally insulted him somewhere without him realizing.

"Dude, I like cars as much as the next person," Dean says with a grin, "And yeah, I anthropomorphize 'em once in a while, but you're just--"

"Do you not realize how complicated they are?" Castiel asks, eyes going distant. "And how beautiful they are in said complication? Pieces of metal and alloy, each one individually crafted and otherwise as functionless as paperweights, until they come together in concert -- in harmony as per their design. How can anything compare to that finite perfection?"

"Amen." Dean clinks his glass to Castiel's. "But Cas, just sayin'? That still sounds really creepy."

Castiel gives Dean a look. "You wield knitting needles as weapons when people don't put their books back the right place. You don't get to call me creepy. What kind of librarian are you?"

"A cool one," Dean says with a grin. "Shut up and appreciate your bobble hat."

Castiel squints up at the woollen thing on his head. "I hate bobble hats."

 

*

  
"Put it on," Dean says not too long later.

Castiel looks up from where he'd been sucking a bruise onto Dean's inner thigh. "Sorry?"

"The hat." Dean lifts his head up from the pillow to catch Cas' eye. "Put it on."

"Is this a fetish?" Castiel asks, though he obligingly reaches over to their pile of discarded clothing to find the dark blue thing that'd taken almost three weeks to make -- one week of knitting the final piece and two weeks before that of knitting and frogging in rapid back-and-forth succession when he couldn't make up his damn mind what to make for Cas.

"So what if it is?" Dean asks defensively. "Don't you have a hot librarian fetish?"

"I'll let you know when I see a hot librarian."

Dean swats Cas' ass for that, though they're both smiling. This thing between them is so ridiculously easy that Dean forgets that they haven't known each other that long -- that it's only been a month since Dean brought his car to Cas' workshop and got a long lecture about the benefits of gas-efficient vehicles, which turned into an argument, which turned into Dean staring at Cas with his oversized grease-stained overalls and stubborn mouth and thinking: holy shit, I'd tap that.

Speaking of tapping that, Cas is solemnly pulling the hat over his head, tucking some of his more wayward locks under the edges.

"Oh, shit," Dean says, because he made that. He held that wool in his hands, caressed the stitches and coaxed them into shape, and now it's the only thing on Cas' gloriously naked body. Well, besides the condom.

Cas then ruins the effect by saying, "I still think bobble hats are stupid."

"Yeah, well, that's because you have no idea how fucking hard it is to knit the round bobbly part," Dean says. "But me? I like." He lies back down, drawing his legs up so that his feet rest on the mattress, canting his ass up in invitation and showing Cas just how much he likes.

"You're a very strange person, Dean." Castiel's voice is calm but his darkening eyes tell a different story.

"Whatever, even very strange people still need to be fucked, Cas," Dean says, parting his legs wider. "Get on it."

Cas makes a face at the order but comes forward anyway, just like Dean knew he would, settling in the space between Dean's legs. The first blunt push makes Dean whistle against his teeth, and then Cas is in, sliding thick and hot inside Dean's body.

"Oh fucking fuck Christ, Jesus fuck," Dean says when Cas starts to move, slow at first and then picking up the pace when he figures out that Dean's been ready for a good fucking since, like, yesterday.

"Aren't librarians supposed to be more articulate than that?" Castiel asks, which is not fair, because people aren't supposed to be coherent while they're snapping their hips like a goddamn champion.

"Fuck you and your buttfucking -- oh!" _stereotypes_ Dean doesn't manage to say, because Cas' gotten the angle right and the only choice Dean has right now is to babble uselessly and hope that Cas gets the insult -- though it probably comes out sounding more like praise.

The hat on does look stupid on Cas' had, though, the little round bob flipping back and forth at every hard thrust Cas makes into Dean's body -- it's stupid and hot, stupidly hot -- the blue bringing out the intensity of Cas' eyes as he stares down at Dean, nostrils flaring as he holds on to his control in order to make Dean lose his.

Someone grabs Dean's dick -- he's not sure who -- and then he's coming, baring his teeth and snarling as Cas fucks the orgasm out of him.

It's awesome, not that there was ever any doubt it wouldn't be.

Cas is more subdued with his orgasm, eyes shut and mouth in a small O. It's not boring, though -- Cas does this thing where one shoulder draws up higher than the other like his climax is a full-body muscle spasm, hands digging claws into Dean's thighs.

When Cas relaxes and slumps forward, Dean tugs the hat -- the edges already slightly damp from sweat -- and tosses it aside. He touches Cas' chin, watching his eyes flutter open, almost dazed.

"And you said we were too drunk for sex," Dean says, laughing softly.

"I defer to your expertise," Cas says agreeably.


End file.
